lockwood_lakefandomcom-20200214-history
Illia
The Mistress of the Depths Illia is the god of the ocean, rivers and streams. Anywhere that water is, so too is Illia. Because of this the worship of Illia is common amongst sailors, fishermen, traders, anyone who relies upon the ocean or river for passage. Shrines to Illia are common at the mouths of harbors where sailors stop to leave small offerings before leaving on a voyage. Temples to Illia are far more common on the coasts rather than inland, but small groups can be found throughout the world. Clerics and Paladins of Illia associate closely with those of Pellar especially during times of strife. Illiast Clerics scoff at abusive laws and the arbitrary order of Adarrians, rather they value what is moral good over what is lawful or orderly. Alignment Chaotic Good Domain Water, Travel, Weather, Good, Chaos Favored Weapon Harpoon (Short Spear) Lore It is said that every young race was born of a different god. The Dwarves were carved by Adar from the stones of the mountain. The Orc were molded by Ara from the mud of the forest. Men were grown like wheat in the sunny pastures by Pellar. The Dragonborn were breathed, like smoke, into existence by Axellidros, the First Dragon. The Halflings were belched into existence by Yss, the Lord of Song. But it was Illia who birthed the elves from the rivers and oceans of the world, and it was the elves who first claimed the Words of Power. When Ourell threw the Pillars of Creation into the mortal realm the Gods were furious. ‘How could Ourell be so rash’ they asked, ‘how could Ourell be so thoughtless.’ So each god scoured the land for the pillars in vain, but they had been hidden by Ourell’s artifice from even Pellar’s sight. The elves had lived by the banks of the river Ivae for centuries. And so it came to pass that one of Ourell's pillars came to rest at the sacred pool of Uro near the Elf village of Qae'Uro. From the pool Illia saw her children seeking the powers of creation. Would Ourell’s words bring madness to their people, as it had for Ourell? But the elves were wise. No one elder would learn of the pillars whole secret, the three greatest Elders read Ourell’s words of creation and taught the arts of the Arcane. Illia could not bare to tell her father of the pillar for he would destroy her children. Illia instead came to the elves as an old woman, who claimed to know of the pillars. She told of great evil coming from the words of creation and that the gods would not be pleased. ‘No mortal dare play with the language of the gods’ she warned. The elves were wise and heeded her message, forbidding the study of the pillar. One young elf named Lolth ignored the leaders warnings. Lolth studied the pillar in the darkness every night until she knew all of its secrets. Illia could see this and knew that she must tell Adar. When Adar appeared at the sight of the Pillar Lolth was standing before him. ‘Who dares appear before your new god: Lolth, Goddess of Creation’ She proclaimed from atop the pillar. Adar demanded Lolth submit, nothing happened. Lolth had learned the secrets of creation and destruction, no simple word could impose will upon her. So Adar battled Lolth all day and all night until both had exhausted their power. Adar’s power was great, but so too was Lolth. But so too was Adar simply an Avatar, a shadow cast in Adurra. Adar could not appear as his true-self in the realm of mortals, as much as a mortal could appear in the realm of the gods. So Adar abandoned the battle, and Lolth was left sapped of her power. From that moment on the words of Creation would exist in the realm of mortals, but always checked by the power of the divine. Category:Gods Category:Good Dieties Category:Chaotic Deities Category:Mythology